This disclosure relates to distributed receding horizon control (DRHC) and collision avoidance of coordinating and non-coordinating vehicles.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work described herein, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art.
Aspects of this disclosure relate to the teachings of the following references, which are referred to throughout:    [1] L. D. Baskar, B. De Schutter, J. Hellendoorn, and Z. Papp. Traffic control and intelligent vehicle highway systems: a survey. Intelligent Transport Systems, IET, 5(1):38-52, March 2011.    [2] O. Becker. Tutorial-2D Rotated Rectangles Collision Detection, 2003. url: www(dot)ragestorm(dot)net/tutorial?id=22.    [3] R. Bishop. Intelligent vehicle applications worldwide. IEEE Transactions on Intelligent Systems and their Applications, 15(1):78-81, January    [4] W. B. Dunbar and D. Caveney. Distributed receding horizon control of vehicle platoons: Stability and string stability. IEEE Trans. on Automatic Control, In press, DOI 10.1109/TAC.2011.2159651, June 2011.    [5] W. B. Dunbar and R. M. Murray. Distributed receding horizon control for multi-vehicle formation stabilization. Automatica, 42(4):549-558, 2006.    [6] P. Falcone, F. Borrelli, E. H. Tseng, J. Asgari, and H. Davor. Low complexity MPC schemes for integrated vehicle dynamics control problems. In Proceedings of the 9th International Symposium on Advanced Vehicle Control (AVEC '08), pages 875-880, 2008.    [7] R. A. Ferlis. The dream of an automated highway. Public Roads, 71(1), Pub. No. FHWA-HRT-07-005 2007.    [8] E. Franco, L. Magni, T. Parisini, M. M. Polycarpou, and D. M. Raimondo. Cooperative constrained control of distributed agents with nonlinear dynamics and delayed information exchange: A stabilizing receding-horizon approach. IEEE Trans. on Automatic Control, 53(1):324-338, 2008.    [9] P. Ioannou, editor. Automated Highway Systems. Plenum Press, New York, 1997.    [10] T. Keviczky, F. Borrelli, and G. J. Balas. Decentralized receding horizon control for large scale dynamically decoupled systems. Automatica, 42(12):2105-2115, December 2006.    [11] N. J. Kohut, J. K. Hedrick, and F. Borrelli. Integrating traffic data and model predictive control to improve fuel economy. In Proceeding of 12th IFAC Symposium on Control in Transportation Systems, pages 2806-2813, 2009.    [12] Y. Kuwata, A. G. Richards, T. Schouwenaars, and J. P. How. Distributed robust receding horizon control for multi-vehicle guidance. IEEE Transactions on Control Systems Technology, 15(4), July 2007.    [13] D. Q. Mayne, J. B. Rawlings, C. V. Rao, and P. O. M. Scokaert. Contrained model predictive control: Stability and optimality. Automatica, 36:789-814, 2000.    [14] M. B. Milam, K. Mushambi, and R. M. Murray. A new computational approach to real-time trajectory generation for constrained mechanical systems. In Proceedings of the Conference on Decision and Control, 2000.    [15] Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) Joint Program Office. Intellidrive safety workshop. U.S. Department of Transportation, Research and Innovative Technology Administration, http://www.its.dot.gov/, July 2010.    [16] N. Petit, M. B. Milam, and R. M. Murray. Inversion based trajectory optimization. In Proceedings of the IFAC Symposium on Nonlinear Control Systems Design (NOLCOS), 2001.    [17] A. Richards and J. How. Robust model predictive control with imperfect information. In Proceedings of the American Control Conference, 2005.    [18] A. G. Richards, J. P. How, T. Schouwenaars, and E. Feron. Spacecraft trajectory planning with avoidance constraints using mixed-integer linear programming. AIAA Journal of Guidance Control and Dynamics, 25(4):755-764, 2002.    [19] B. Saerens, M. Diehl, J. Swevers, and E. Van den Buick. Model predictive control of automotive powertrains—first experimental results. In Proceedings of the 47th IEEE Conference on Decision and Control, pages 5692-5697, 2008.    [20] J. D. Schwartz and M. B. Milam. On-line path planning for an autonomous vehicle in an obstacle filled environment. In Proceedings of the IEEE Conference on Decision and Control, pages 2806-2813, 2008.    [21] R. Sengupta, S. Rezaei, S. E. Shladover, D. Cody, S. Dickey, and H. Krishnan. Cooperative collision warning systems: Concept definition and experimental implementation. Journal of Intelligent Transportation Systems, 11(3):143-155, 2007.    [22] S. E. Shladover. PATH at 20-History and major milestones. IEEE Transactions on Intelligent Transportation Systems, 8(4):584-592, December 2007.    [23] Technical showcase. Raytheon: Infrastructure BSM generator for V2V. In 18th World Congress on Intelligent Transport Systems, October 2011.    [24] A. Vahidi and A. Eskandarian. Research advances in intelligent collision avoidance and adaptive cruise control. Intelligent Transportation Systems, IEEE Transactions on, 4(3):143-153, September 2003.    [25] Y. Wang and S. Boyd. Fast model predictive control using online optimization. IEEE Transactions on Control Systems Technology, 18(2):267-278, 2010.